1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a rechargeable battery and a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A small rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for small electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a medium or large rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
A large capacity high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has been recently developed. The large capacity high power rechargeable battery is constructed with a high power battery module having a plurality of rechargeable cells coupled to each other in series or in parallel such that it can be used in electric vehicles requiring high power. Multiple cell batteries are often referred to as battery packs.
Furthermore, a high power rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape or a square shape.